Mixing Shadows
by Koji Inari
Summary: To break a curse that has been passed through their families for generations, two boys must break every law, and risk everything. DaiXSatoshi Yaoi, long Oneshot, Graphic.


-1-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel, and I do not know how it ends since only 10 books are out right now. Or is it 11? I forget. Anyways, I know DNAngel won't end anything like this, but that is why it's called fiction right?

Anyways, Yaoi warning, and probably a little bit of OOC, but that is all normal. I think I got the characters pretty accurate, the only one I'm really concerned with is Krad, but oh well. If you can't tell, this one-shot is LONG. And I like that. I was originally going to separate this into 2 chapters, but I figured maybe not, I'll just upload it as one big one-shot.

Anyways, I talk too much, so go ahead and enjoy this. And for those of you who want me to update the other fan fiction I do, be patient, my heart problems have calmed down, so I should be writing more. Plus, the always helpful writers block is rearing its ugly head on I just want to be loved and on Raining again and Waiting till the bomb drops and Dark Ages. So it will be a while till I update.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Sex!?!"

Daisuke's mother suddenly dropped the basket of laundry she was carrying and looked at her son's room. The door was closed but she had still heard Daisuke yell.

_Did he say what I thought he said?_ she wondered. Carefully she walked over to the door to listen. Inside it sounded like Daisuke was talking to himself, but really he was talking to his alter ego, Dark.

"For the last time Dark, I will not do that!" A pause, then more shouting. "Because it's disgusting! I'm not ready to do anything like that!……No!…….I said no Dark!……Why don't you ever listen to me!?!"

Daisuke's mom took a step back, a shocked expression on her face, then she smiled and waltzed off, humming a little tune. Her little Dai was growing up! Dark even wanted him to go all the way with Riku! How romantic! (rolls eyes yeah, real romantic, jeez Dai's mom is a spaz)

In reality, Dark wasn't trying to get Daisuke to have sex with Riku, he was talking about something else entirely.

"_Oh come on Daisuke, I told you before, it's the only way to finish it for good." _said Dark inside Daisuke's mind.

"No way!" Daisuke smacked his pillow angrily. "There is no way I am going to have sex with Satoshi!"

"_You know you want to!"_

Daisuke blushed deeply and growled. "I do not! We are just friends! I love Riku!"

Dark shrugged inside Daisuke's mind. _"So you're bi. Nothing wrong with that. You can have a crush on two people."_

"I am not bi!!" Wiz backed away from him, scared by Daisuke's tone of voice. (Yes, I am using the manga version of Wiz's name, I don't like how they call him With in the anime.)

"_You wouldn't be the first of my reincarnations to be bi, one guy was completely gay, now that was hard to handle…had to take him over just so the family line could continue…"_

"I said no Dark, I will not have sex with Satoshi, we are just friends nothing more!"

Dark laughed. _"You think I can't read your thoughts? Come on Daisuke, I share the same body as you, every time you get around the guy you start to get excited."_

"Do not!"

"_Do too"_

Daisuke sighed and plopped down on his bed, burying his head in his pillow. "You aren't going to drop this are you?"

"_Nope" _ Dark replied. "_You know that if you refuse, I can just force-take over your body and do it anyways."_

"You wouldn't…"

"_I would"_

"…fine, we'll do it your way."

Dark smirked inside Daisuke's mind. _"Good, all you have to do is lure Satoshi into the art room after school, I'll do the rest if you want."_

"No" Daisuke replied softly. "If I'm going to lose my virginity, I'll do it myself."

Inside, Dark nodded his head gravely, all playfulness gone. He knew this was a serious thing he was asking of Daisuke, but it was necessary.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Satoshi? Can I talk with you…alone?" Satoshi turned around to find Daisuke looking at the floor, a worried expression on his face. Quickly he calculated what this could mean. 1. Daisuke was worried about something and wanted to tell him for whatever reason. 2. This was some sort of trap, probably devised by Dark. 3. Daisuke was secretly in love with him. Or 4. He was over-thinking things.

Satoshi quickly settled on number 4. The others were too wild to be true, well, highly unlikely, but possible.

"What do you want?" Satoshi asked, adjusting his glasses. Daisuke kicked at the linoleum a moment, then looked back up.

"Can you meet me in the art room in a few minuets? There…there's something I need to talk to you about…"

Satoshi's suspicion level just rocketed upwards a few levels. There was no art club today, and Daisuke was on cleaning duty, so no one could come in. They would be alone, after school, when no one could disturb them. The other options didn't seem so farfetched right about now…

"Fine, but make it quick, you know Dark has a pick up tonight at 11:00. I want to be there, if you know what I mean." The lights made Satoshi's glasses flash, momentarily hiding his eyes.

Daisuke gulped and nodded. He understood perfectly. Satoshi would never give up hunting Dark, but he wasn't allowed to touch Daisuke because of a bet he lost with Dark. As long as Daisuke remained Daisuke, he would be safe.

"Ok, meet me there in 20 minuets ok?" Satoshi nodded and Daisuke ran off. The second Daisuke was out of sight, Satoshi collapsed, using the wall to keep him steady. Krad was stirring inside him, trying to come out. It took all the boy had within him not to let the monster out.

"No Krad, I won't let you hurt him…" Satoshi gulped and pulled himself together, grabbing a nearby desk to help him stand up. "I won't ever let you hurt him."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke fidgeted, chewing on one of his fingernails. Satoshi hadn't shown up yet and it was almost time for him to come. Was he not going to come? Had something happened?

Dark laughed inside his mind. "_You're acting like a school girl about to confess her love, calm down."_

"_How am I supposed to calm down? I don't even know if he's coming…or if this will work…" _ Daisuke said in his mind. Dark only laughed again and backed away from Daisuke's consciousness, giving him room to think. This wouldn't be easy, and a lot of it would rely on Satoshi's reaction.

The door cracked open, flooding the room with light. Daisuke stood up, albeit shakily, and approached the door. Satoshi walked in, and Dark's voice penetrated Daisuke's mind.

"_Show time."_

Daisuke approached the doorway where Satoshi was fumbling for the light switch. Before he could react, Daisuke pinned him to the wall. Shock, then hurt flashed across Satoshi's face, visible only because of the light streaming in from the open doorway. He started to struggle, but Daisuke had him pinned effectively.

"What is the meaning of this Niwa?!?" he exclaimed, staring Daisuke in the eyes.

Daisuke grimaced and started to say something, but Dark stopped him. He came to the front of Daisuke's mind and warned him. "_Don't tell him anything yet Daisuke, Krad will suspect. Don't say anything, only do."_

"_I know that!" _ Daisuke screamed mentally at his darker half. Before he could talk himself out of it, he leaned forward against the struggling boy, and planted his lips firmly on Satoshi's.

Satoshi's eyes widened, and his struggling lessened. He couldn't figure out why Daisuke was doing this, now of all times. And now Krad was reacting, trying to come out.

"_Let me at him boy, I'll rip him to shreds, and it will be the last you or I see of Dark."_

"_Never!" _Satoshi yelled mentally. Then, just to piss off Krad, he kissed Daisuke back.

It was Daisuke's turn to be surprised. He hadn't expected Satoshi to kiss him back, it wasn't the reaction he had been waiting for.

But it was what Dark had expected.

Daisuke suddenly felt powerless, like all the energy were being drained from him. He could feel himself losing control, and within moments, Dark was in charge of his body. He pulled off Satoshi's glasses, dropping them on the floor. Then he was all over him, immediately starting to french the blue-haired boy.

"_Dark?!? What the hell are you doing??" _Daisuke yelled from inside his mind. He was watching everything unfold in front of him, could feel every movement either he or Satoshi made, but he wasn't controlling his movements. Dark was.

"_Doing something you are too afraid to do, I'm sorry Daisuke, but you aren't ready for this kind of thing, it's beyond you."_

"_Dark!"_ Daisuke screamed. But Dark ignored him. He was now tugging at Satoshi's shirt, trying to pull it up over his head.

Satoshi seemed more involved in trying to keep his cool than in struggling. He had felt the change when Dark had taken over. It may still be Daisuke's body and not Dark's, but he could tell the change.

He would have to be a fool not to.

With Dark out instead of Daisuke, he no longer felt the disturbance that led to Krad's release. Without Daisuke there, it was easier for him to control his urges. Surely Dark knew that, that was why he had switched with Daisuke, there was no way Daisuke would have allowed it otherwise.

The art thief was now pulling off Satoshi's shirt, leaving his chest bare. The cool air contacted with Satoshi's skin, making him shiver. Even with it being Dark using Daisuke's body, the illusion was very convincing. His body could not tell the difference between the two, even if his mind could, and it was acting accordingly. Satoshi had a fleeting thought that he had never been this aroused for anything before.

Dark's, or rather Daisuke's, hands were traveling all over his body, touching everything they could, even places that shouldn't really be touched.

Satoshi couldn't help but let a moan escape his lips when Dark clamped down on one of his nipples and sucked lightly. The tortured piece of skin was already sensitive from his heightened state of arousal, but biting was simply unfair.

"Dark," Satoshi breathed out lightly. Dark stopped and looked up at the boy's face, meeting his eyes for only a moment. But that moment was enough. Daisuke was still able to see everything that went on, and he could see the pain and arousal in Satoshi's eyes. It set him on fire, and angered him more than anything had ever angered him before. He knew why they were doing this, and he knew that it was important, but his better nature won out, and he came to his friends rescue.

Mentally he beat at the corners of Dark's mind, trying to get in. If he couldn't convince Dark that he should be in charge, he'd have to show him.

"_What the hell are you doing Daisuke? You're ruining my concentration!" _Dark yelled. He pulled back a moment, not quite letting Satoshi go.

"_Stop it Dark! I don't care anymore about this! I just don't want you hurting Satoshi!"_

"_I'm not hurting him you dolt! He likes it! He just wishes it were you doing this and not me!"_

"_Then let me do it! I can do it! I'm strong enough! I just don't want you to hurt him!"_

"_That's too bad! If I stop now then the consequences would be dire! We can't pass up this opportunity!"_

"_I don't care!"_ Daisuke continued to batter away at the edge of Dark's consciousness, weakening himself with every blow.

"_Daisuke It isn't going to do any good, I'm stronger than you, you have no control."_

Daisuke mentally slumped at the edge of Dark's mind. Dark was right, he was powerless. Powerless against Dark, and powerless to protect the ones he cared about.

Meanwhile, while Dark and Dai had their mental fight, Satoshi was having one of his own.

_He stopped, he must be talking to Daisuke. Damn, as long as I'm here, I'm in danger of Krad coming out. Dark is more clever than I give him credit for, he's waiting for something, only problem is, what?_

"_Oh come now, have you not figured it out yet little human vessel?"_ came Krad's slick voice from the depths of Satoshi's mind.

"_You have something you neglected to tell me?" _Satoshi asked disgustedly.

"_Think little human, you are half-naked and aroused. What happens when two people get into this state?"_

"_Sex?" _ Satoshi asked, dreading the conclusion of this argument.

"_Bravo, you aren't a total moron. Now tell me, how am I and Dark passed through the generations?"_

"_You appear in each generation of boys from each family. Daisuke gained Dark because he's the only boy of the Niwa family, and I gained you because I am the last of my clan."_

"_Yes yes, but _how_ are we passed to each generation?"_

"_Through the children?"_

"_Correct, and in order to have children, the one with us in their DNA must reproduce with a human , and they must bear a child. We are reproduced through the passage of DNA. Now what happens if both DNA from both of us were to mingle and connect?"_

"The artwork would be restored, breaking the curse…" Satoshi replied out loud. He finally understood. The curse was passed on through genetics, why hadn't he seen it before? Dark and Krad were the same piece of art, if they were connected with each other, instead of passed down the line, the artwork would re-connect and be whole once more.

Dark turned his eyes back to Satoshi. He had heard what he had said, and knew that their secret was out.

"Yes Satoshi, now you know why we have to do this." he said gravely.

Satoshi nodded and gulped, then took a deep breath to calm himself down. Within seconds he was cool and collected. At first Dark thought he was going to be reasonable and let this happen, but he thought wrong.

"I understand perfectly Dark, and I agree with this." Dark brightened at those words, he and Krad would be re-united at last, and be free of this curse. "But not with you, bring out Daisuke." he finished.

Dark stared, unable to fully understand what Satoshi was asking. He wanted to break the curse with Daisuke. But if Dark let Daisuke out then Krad would take over and kill Daisuke. But if he didn't have Satoshi's cooperation, this wouldn't work out very well.

After a moment of deliberation, he conceded, sliding to the back of Daisuke's mind, letting him take control.

Daisuke was slammed into consciousness, only to find Satoshi staring at him intently. His first instinct was to run, but Dark was urging him to continue what they had started, before Krad decided to come out.

Daisuke took a shaky breath and leaned forward, kissing Satoshi again. When he had turned back into himself, he had let go of Satoshi's arms, those arms were now snaking around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Daisuke let his eyes slide closed, and felt a warm sensation come up from his belly. He felt good, and this felt good, and it all felt so right. He didn't feel embarrassed like he did those few times he had kissed Riku. He felt warm, and safe.

Daisuke felt his hands start to roam, and at first thought Dark was taking over, but something told him it was his hands, and his action only. He suddenly wanted to feel more, to get closer to the warm body in front of him.

Satoshi was feeling the same, and pulled closer to Daisuke. He poked at the corner of Daisuke's mouth with his tongue, silently pleading for entrance. Daisuke complied, and their tongues intertwined, gently prodding each other and exploring the recesses of their partner's mouth.

Satoshi felt himself being pushed back against the wall again, but this time both boys slid down to the ground. Daisuke was shirtless now, though who had taken it off, and where it had gone he had no idea. Right now he could only concentrate on how good Satoshi's skin felt against his own. He was painfully aware of a fiery sensation spreading from his stomach to his groin, and the reaction that feeling produced. Every once in a while that reaction would touch Satoshi's and both boys would let out a low moan.

Krad battered at the edge of Satoshi's mind, trying to force his way out. It wouldn't take much to destroy the pathetic human on top of him. Daisuke was harmless, but if he couldn't get out, then he couldn't stop him.

Satoshi pulled gently on the edge of Daisuke's pants, trying to communicate what they needed to do. Daisuke conceded grudgingly, letting Satoshi remove his pants from his body. Next he kicked off his shoes, and since it was summer, he didn't have any socks on. He was dressed only in his boxers now, but Satoshi still had all of his clothes except for his shirt. That soon changed, and in time, both boys were all but naked on the floor.

"Are you ready for this?" Satoshi asked. He knew that Daisuke was new at this, and probably very nervous, and on top of that, he was young, and most likely inexperienced.

Daisuke nodded and reached into the pocket of his discarded pants. He pulled out a bottle of lube.

Satoshi's eyes widened. "You were carrying that around all day at school today?" he asked.

Daisuke nodded. "Dark said I would need it. He told me what to do."

Satoshi nodded and reached up to lay a hand on the edge of Daisuke's boxers. "You sure you're ready?" he asked.

"Yes: Daisuke replied. Satoshi pulled on the material and the boxers came off, revealing Daisuke's manhood.

Daisuke did the same with Satoshi's boxers, and now they really were both naked. Daisuke opened up the lube and poured some of it into his hand. He paused a moment to look Satoshi in the eyes.

"Hurry:" Satoshi pleaded.

That was all he needed to hear, he slicked his member with the lubricant and positioned himself at Satoshi's entrance. "Are you sure?" he asked worriedly.

"_No! I will not allow you to do this!" _Krad yelled.

But Satoshi held him back and croaked out "Yes!"

Daisuke pushed in, gasping at the tight feeling of Satoshi all around him. Satoshi yelled out in pain before forcing his body to try to get used to the intrusion. After a moment, Daisuke started to move slowly, constantly watching Satoshi's reaction for pain.

Krad started cursing and banging on Satoshi's barrier in his mind, trying to force his way out. Satoshi knew that in such a precarious situation, he could do a lot of damage, so he focused his barriers, trying to keep him from taking over.

"Faster" he urged Daisuke, both from a need for more movement, and because he wanted to end this quickly and be rid of Krad. For a moment he wondered if Daisuke knew that Dark would be gone after this deed, but he found he didn't care, he was too caught up in the moment. This single most pleasurable experience in his life.

Daisuke was starting to run out of breath. Although he was in excellent shape from all of his training, he wasn't used to using the muscles he was now using. He was burning energy fast, and getting tired, but it felt so good. He pushed himself to the limit, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin, the smell of sweat, the look of lust and arousal and pleasure in Satoshi's eyes. If he could be anywhere, he would be here.

Satoshi moaned as Daisuke finally hit his prostate, because they were both so inexperienced, that alone almost sent him over the edge. After Daisuke hit it a few more times, he did come, releasing fluid over their bodies and the floor.

When Satoshi came, his muscles tightened over Daisuke's cock, making Daisuke groan in ecstasy. Within only a few moments he too had come, shooting warm liquid into Satoshi.

Satoshi closed his eyes, he was tired, and he could barely keep his barriers up. Krad pounded at them, and they broke. Satoshi groaned as he was thrown into the back of their joint mind and Krad came to the surface.

Daisuke pulled out of Satoshi just in time, Krad came out full force, standing over Daisuke with a righteous smirk on his face.

"So brat, you thought it would work did you? You thought you could beat me so easily did you? Well it didn't work, and now, I'll kill you, to make sure this doesn't happen again, and I can get rid of that annoying other half of mine!"

He reached down and grabbed Daisuke around the throat, lifting his naked body into the air. Daisuke started to struggle, but Dark stopped him.

"_Don't be afraid Daisuke, it's almost over."_

"_What?" _ Daisuke asked, he couldn't breathe, Krad was strangling him, crushing his windpipe. What was Dark talking about?

Just as he was about to lose consciousness, he was aware of a cool drop forming on the under side of his foot. It was his fluids from when he had climaxed. In a moment, it would drip onto the floor.

That was the last thought he had before passing out.

Krad laughed and stared happily at Daisuke's limp form, inside him, Satoshi screamed. This couldn't be happening.

_Drip Drip Drip._

Krad looked down. Fluid was draining off of Daisuke, and they were standing right above Satoshi's own mess.

"_No!"_ Krad screamed, just as a drop of fluid hit the puddle. They swirled together, and it started to shine. Krad dropped Daisuke and turned to flee, but a voice from behind him stopped him.

"Where are you going Krad? Do you think you can leave me so fast?" Krad turned to see Dark standing above a motionless Daisuke. He was smirking, showing the satisfaction that he had won. Krad scowled and looked down. He noticed that Satoshi lay motionless below him.

"So the curse is broken, and you win." Krad looked up and met Dark's eyes. "I guess that means we are to be together again?"

"Yes." Dark stated. Both their bodies were rising. Dark's true black wings, and Krad's true white wings grew from their backs as they circled each other.

"This will be the last time we will be allowed out on our own you know…" Krad said, looking Dark in the eyes. They floated through the roof as if it weren't solid.

"I know:" Dark replied. They were now above the school.

"Then I guess it's over."

"Yes"

A flash of light lit up the sky as bright as day. When it cleared, there was a coin in the sky, as black as night on one side, and as white as snow on the other. It was intricately carved with the pictures of a fallen angel, and an archangel, both in beautifully intricate matching robes. Around the edge of the coin, written in Latin, was this inscription:

_**Per nex of a sol solis quod ortus of a astrum , nox noctis quod dies es iunctus. Niger quod niveus es promiscuus in umbra quod malum quod bonus fio inseparable. Vacuus nitor of dies nox noctis would non exsisto sic atrum , quod vacuus obscurum of nox noctis dies would non exsisto sic perspicuus. Illic nos miseratio versus inter umbra of gray , tamen is est illis quisnam crux crucis is ut verus professio est instituo.**_

"_With the death of a sun and birth of a star, night and day are connected. Black and white are mixed in shadow and evil and good become inseparable. Without the brightness of day the night would not be so dark, and without the darkness of night the day would not be so bright. There us a fine line between shades of gray, but it is to those who cross it that true art is found."_

And everything was still once more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you like it? Longest one-shot I've ever written, but I really like it. I don't know if I got the Latin right, so if I didn't and you know what it should say in Latin then please tell me so I can fix it, thanks!

R&R?


End file.
